


秽土转生

by Mary13



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	秽土转生

阴暗湿冷的地下巢穴，到处是七零八落的尸块，鲜血干涸早已发黑。  
佐助被吊在管道上，一睁眼便是如此场景。  
佐助头脑昏沉，不知道发生了什么。这里是大蛇丸的秘密基地，自己一刚进来便失去了意识。  
鼻尖充斥着血味，佐助感觉脖子上挨了一针，眼前是一个自己最熟悉不过的人。佐助呢喃出声：“尼桑……”  
宇智波鼬抚摸着佐助的脸颊，靠着极近，呼吸可闻，"我愚蠢的弟弟啊……”  
佐助：“哥哥你怎么在这里。”  
宇智波鼬轻笑：“怎么？不愿见到我吗？”  
“当然不是！但是谁敢把你召唤出来，打扰您的安宁？！”  
宇智波鼬笑道，“不把我叫出来，我又如何见到你呢。你放心，大蛇丸已经被我杀死了。”  
佐助瞳孔扩张，“大蛇丸这么容易就死了？”  
宇智波鼬不满的掐着他的下巴，“你提他做什么？”  
佐助感觉哥哥哪里不对，难道召唤时除了错？  
宇智波鼬吻在佐助唇上，亲亲舔舐。  
佐助没料到哥哥会这样做，只是被鼬按着脑袋，无法挣脱，“哥哥！你在做什么！”  
宇智波鼬哑声，“我做什么，我要做了你啊。我忍了这么久，我在黄泉处等了你这么久，你为什么还不来！”  
“哥哥……”佐助看着哥哥扭曲的面容，心痛如缴，没想到哥哥竟然这么孤单，“那就杀了我，让我下去陪您吧！”  
宇智波鼬尖叫， “你陪我！？你还没有孩子！我们宇智波一族就要断送了吗？”  
宇智波鼬狠狠抓住佐助下体，“你说，你有什么用！我杀了爸爸妈妈，才保下的你，你有什么用！”  
鼬狠狠扭动牵扯，宇智波佐助凄声惨叫，“啊！啊——哥哥，饶了我。”  
宇智波鼬狠狠甩了佐助一耳光，“你还有脸叫，你长这东西有什么用！还不如直接给你割了！”  
佐助求饶，“我错了，我错了，我这就去生个孩子。哥哥，放开我！”  
宇智波鼬伸舌舔去佐助泪水，“你知道怎么生孩子吗？要不要哥哥教你？”  
佐助拼命摇头，“我知道，我知道 ！”  
宇智波鼬咬着他的唇肉，“可是我还是想要教你，我想要你的第一次呢。”  
鼬狠捏住佐助棍物，“这里还是第一次吗？”  
佐助躲避鼬的亲吻，“是，是的。哥哥。”  
鼬满意地缕了两把，“不错，不然哥哥就需要给你好好洗洗了。”  
佐助流下泪来，“哥哥，哥哥，为什么这么对我！”  
鼬笑着，“我一直都想要这么做啊，佐助，我从出色就抱着你，那时的你和小猫一般大。我把你拴在身上，我们无时无刻不在一起。你最喜欢爬在我身上。 你知道吗？你每次冲我鼓起脸，我都想要狠狠占有你，占有你的嘴巴，你的身体。”  
鼬呼吸急促，“佐助！求你！让我得到你吧！”  
佐助大哭，心中痛楚难当。  
鼬急切地在佐助身上摸索，恳求他，“让我上你，让我狠狠草你，好不好！佐助！我的弟弟啊！”  
佐助嚎啕大哭，不知如何是好，“哥哥，哥哥。怎么会这样！”  
鼬早已将佐助扒地干净。  
佐助悬空的脚趾形状饱满，鼬跪在地上，细细品尝。  
佐助一脚蹬在鼬的肩头，“哥哥，不要这样，不要这样！”  
鼬滚出去两圈，面目阴沉的站起来，“你这个畜生！”  
须佐能乎从鼬指尖射出，化作虚影，狠狠击打在佐助身上，瞬间鲜血四溅。  
鼬惊恐收鞭，看着伤口痛哭，“对不起，对不起。我不是故意的。我是气坏了 ”  
佐助咳出血来，“没……没事。皮外伤。”  
鼬看着弟弟，眼中含泪，“你为什么不答应我呢？”  
佐助深呼吸，才道：“哥哥，是不是召唤你的时候出了问题，你的性情改变了很多。”  
 鼬目色变得漆黑一片，继而轮回眼出，“为什么，为什么你不相信我对你的爱念呢？”  
 佐助种种咳嗽两声，“哥哥，我的哥哥永远不会这么对我。”  
 宇智波鼬怒极，狠狠一个耳光抽过去，“混蛋，混蛋，你为什么不信我！”  
 宇智波鼬气喘吁吁，“啊啊”怒叫两声，双手撕拉着自己的头发，“为什么，为什么，佐助，我爱你啊！”  
 佐助看他已经疯魔，不再与他说话。  
 鼬原地转了两圈，取了一根粗壮木棍。  
 鼬问佐助：“你爱我吗？”  
 佐助直接闭上了眼睛。  
 宇智波鼬面目狰狞，举起木棒狠狠打在佐助身上，不过三下，木棍就断了。  
 佐助未吭一声，也未做一语。  
 宇智波鼬怒吼，“你看着我啊，你看着我。你倒是说话啊！”  
 任是宇智波鼬如何责打叫骂，佐助完全不为所动。  
 宇智波鼬几乎歇斯底里，抽出水泥里的钢筋，狠狠打在佐助身上。疾风骤雨之下，佐助前后摇摆，钢筋打在人肉身上，声音沉重，几乎打碎骨头。  
 佐助嘴角流血，眉头紧皱，呼吸粗重。  
 宇智波鼬气喘吁吁停下来，发现佐助浑身淤青，丝毫不见平日里的陶瓷般的肌肤。  
 宇智波鼬大惊失色，连连轻抚佐助身体，“你怎么样，怎么样了”  
 只是佐助并没有给他任何回应。  
 宇智波鼬放下手，冷笑，“不理我吗？”，“呵”，宇智波鼬轻笑，“那你千万不要求我。”  
 宇智波鼬抚摸佐助臀瓣，肆意揉弄。  
 佐助浑身颤抖，依旧不发一语。  
 宇智波鼬将佐助臀瓣用力掰开，见那处正在极力收缩，不由嗤笑。  
 两指插入，狠狠挖弄。  
 佐助咬牙忍耐。  
 宇智波鼬一边手指玩弄，一边揉捏佐助乳头，舌头在他背上舔舐。  
 佐助喉头哽咽。  
 宇智波鼬抽出手指，粗大直插进去。  
 佐助极力忍耐。  
 鼬放纵腰干，肆意抽.插。  
 佐助倒吸冷气，嘴巴大张。  
 鼬掐住佐助下颌，将手指插进去扣弄，戏耍佐助红舌。  
 宇智波鼬肆意顶弄，手指也模仿性.器.抽.插。  
 佐助流下泪来，无声哭泣。  
 宇智波鼬全部抽出又狠狠顶入，打桩死得数百下。佐助臀肉被击打的通红，身前却不自觉翘起。宇智波鼬弄捏着佐助嫩白阴.茎，“你这就硬了？真是骚.货！欠操的紧！”  
佐助感觉下身又痛又爽，想着哥哥硕大在自己身体内狠狠责罚自己，不由渐渐失神，喃喃道，“哥哥，哥哥……”  
宇智波鼬把佐助一腿抬起，和手绑在一起，佐助大腿一字拉开，佐助猛摇头，“不要，不要！”  
宇智波鼬大笑，“哈哈哈哈，你终于和我说话了。你就是操少了！贱货。”宇智波鼬大开大合，狠狠草干佐助后庭。  
佐助阴.茎随着操干摆动，越加硬涨。宇智波鼬捏着佐助囊袋，发现囊袋紧缩，就要射精。宇智波鼬抓住佐助昂扬茎身，狠狠往下一掰。佐助啊啊大叫，双腿剧烈颤抖，“啊——哥哥！”  
佐助后.庭紧缩，宇智波鼬吃力不住，将汁.液.灌.了进去。  
宇智波鼬恨恨又顶弄几下，只是余兴未尽，宇智波鼬恼怒异常，“你竟敢夹我！”  
宇智波鼬退出佐助身体，双手捏住佐助身前红缨，狠狠拽住，死命拉扯。佐助感觉胸前两点要被活活扯下来，求饶道，“哥哥，饶了我吧。我错了！”  
宇智波鼬抽他一耳光，“贱货。”  
宇智波鼬从地上捡起手腕粗的木棍，问佐助，“我要你小嘴吃下去，你愿不愿意。”  
佐助大惊失色，“哥哥。求您，不要——我会死的。”  
鼬抽离佐助身体，白灼流出。鼬用手指将其送回巢穴，手指留恋不去。  
宇智波鼬笑道，“你这贱货，不是知错了吗？你既然不能让人怀孕，我就让你怀孕。”  
佐助大叫，“不，不要！”  
宇智波鼬将木棍顶住佐助还未合拢的小口，棍棍强硬的一点点推进，佐助终于痛哭失声。鼬笑道，“还跟我犟，我愚蠢的弟弟啊，你何时才能明白，自己到底该做什么？”  
 “你就应该，生生世世做我的奴.隶啊——哈哈哈哈。”  
 宇智波鼬肆意大笑，手上狠狠用力，直接将手腕粗细的木棍全部捅入。  
穴口吃得艰难，小嘴裂开一道口子，流下一道血水。佐助惨叫，感觉那木棍足有三十公分！“哥哥，好痛啊。哥哥。”  
宇智波鼬却笑道，“可是你这小东西可是精神得紧呐！”  
佐助低头，看见自己阴.茎不知道什么时候又笔直竖起，紧紧贴在自己小腹上。宇智波佐助不可置信，“不可能，我怎会……怎会……”  
佐助说不下去，宇智波鼬接着说下去，“你怎会如此淫荡。哈哈哈哈”宇智波鼬得意非常，“这才是我弟弟啊！”佐助面如死灰。  
宇智波鼬按压佐助小腹，感受着木棍在佐助肠子里的形状，开口道，“佐助，你这都可以生了。哥哥来给你接生。”  
宇智波佐助流泪道，“哥哥为什么这么折磨我，不如杀了我。”  
“别说混帐话。你是宇智波唯一血脉，你快给我生，”宇智波鼬狠狠打在佐助臀上，“快生给我看！”  
宇智波佐助下腹用力，却丝毫没有动静。木棍死死卡在那里，一动不动。  
宇智波鼬看着那处，木棍露在外面，穴口大张，不能翕动一下。宇智波鼬不满，手指抵着木棍底部，慢慢像里推，佐助双眼怒睁，无力嘶哑道，“不要……”宇智波鼬不为所动，手上坚定地往前推。木棍越过穴口，阻力倏然消失，宇智波鼬眼看着木棍被穴口吞下，一点点淹没在嫣红肠肉之间。宇智波鼬吞着口水，使劲抽打佐助臀肉，“快点快点，给我生出来。”  
佐助感觉木棍慢慢进入身体深处，穴口张力不再，疼痛大减，身前囊袋皱缩，阴茎射出白液，喷射在自己身上，粘粘稠稠挂在胸腹处。  
佐助大口喘气，穴口痉挛，挤压着木棍更加慎入。宇智波鼬看着佐助穴口翕动，轻松插进四指狠狠搅拌，水渍啧啧，听得佐助羞耻万分。  
宇智波鼬另一手按压佐助腹部，呵斥道，“快生给我看！”  
佐助面颊绯红，烟波流转，心中大骂哥哥，却憋气用力，想要把“孩子”生出来。  
宇智波鼬手指能感觉木头慢慢往外走，鼬抵住木头，说，“用力。”  
宇智波佐助大口喘气，再次用力，却感觉哥哥抵住棍子，再也推不动棍子，“哥哥，求你，让我排出来吧。”  
宇智波鼬狠狠抽打佐助阴茎，“什么排！这是生，生我们的孩子。”  
佐助呻吟一声，“是，求您让我把孩子生出来吧！”

噗通一声，木棍落地。佐助大汗淋漓，终于松一口气。  
宇智波鼬跳脚道：“没用的东西！生了半天给我生出个木人！要你何用！”  
宇智波鼬扶着自己坚挺插入佐助穴口。只是肉洞已被狠狠摧残，此时也长着小口。宇智波鼬感受不到紧致，大骂“你个废物，还有什么用！”  
宇智波鼬不知在哪儿拿了软鞭，狠狠抽打佐助穴口。佐助穴口大开，血肉外露，被狠狠责打，双腿又被劈开，不能合上，只能摇摆臀部，无力惨叫。  
宇智波鼬看他单脚站在那里左摇右摆，心中快慰无比，反手软鞭抽在胯间，佐助痛得眼泪直流。鞭痕如网，笼罩在佐助小腹，囊袋，甚至玉茎头部。  
佐助惨叫连连。宇智波鼬却哈哈大笑，他丢了软鞭，一手握拳，直插佐助穴口。肠肉包裹半个小臂，宇智波鼬感觉温暖无比，不由抽出、插入。佐助再也叫不出声，脖子拉得老长，嗓子发出渗人的咯咯声。  
宇智波鼬抽插几十下，佐助突然浑身颤抖，射了出来。宇智波鼬大笑，却依旧抽插不停，佐助阴茎疲软，随着鼬的动作左右摇摆。

 佐助双目呆滞，看着自己心中最最敬爱的哥哥玩弄自己，恨不能食其肉啃其骨。却突然见一根黑棍出现在宇智波鼬胸口。  
 宇智波鼬笑声骤然停止，吃惊的看向身后。  
 却见另一个鼬站在那里，身体保持着投掷的姿势。  
 被黑棍差中的宇智波鼬，面带惊恐，身体渐渐化为飞屑，消散空中。佐助体内的手臂也消失不见，穴口骤然失落，佐助难耐地呻吟出声。  
  后来的宇智波鼬匆匆跑来，将佐助解下，一脸担忧，“佐助，哥哥来晚了，你怎么样？”。佐助怔怔看着眼前这个熟悉的哥哥。  
 宇智波鼬流下泪来，将佐助抱在怀里，“抱歉，佐助。大蛇丸秽土转生的时候，用了咒印中的活人做得祭品，不知为何，出来一个怪物，可变成其他人模样。抱歉，佐助，哥哥来晚了，让你受苦了。”  
 佐助痛哭，将头埋在哥哥怀里，沉沉昏了过去。

 鼬轻轻抱起佐助，嘴角突然勾出一个陌生的弧度。鼬将抱起佐助放在床上，两指轻点佐助额头，轻声道，“我愚蠢的弟弟啊——”

 最终，鼬化作光点消失。仰面躺在自己床上的佐助缓缓睁开眼，环绕四周一圈，抬起一手盖住双眼，嘴角慢慢勾出弧度，与鼬一般无二。


End file.
